Giga'Mon
by JCobalt
Summary: Gigantic monsters are appearing out of the ocean and attacking cities without reason. What can the Pokémon world do to stop them? The answer: build giant, human controlled robots to fight them! Mostly in the Pokémon universe with some terms and technology from Pacific Rim.
1. Prologue

Sometimes people ask me if this war is the result of past sins of humanity coming back to haunt us or a spiteful act of Arceus. No facts can back up my response but in my heart, I believe it's a bit of both.

There was no warning of an attack or any explanation on why it was happening. All we knew was that an unidentified Pokémon, 200 ft tall, came charging out of the ocean near Vermillion City.

Four days of non-stop combat and 12,000 casualties later, the behemoth died. Half a mile north of the beast the city of Saffron breathed a sigh of relief and began to help and morn the graveyard that was once known as Vermillion City.

News of the devastation in Kanto and the numerous deaths of its citizens spread like wildfire throughout the world. Instantly Kanto became the center of attention as anyone who wanted to help poured into the region from either the two remaining port towns or Jhoto. Charity tournaments sprang up to help the few survivors left and to rebuild Vermillion City to its former glory.

Elite trainers decided to help Kanto in a different way by patrolling the coast, thereby giving the other port towns an advance warning if more of the behemoths decided to show up. A few weeks later the Kanto Champion Lance and the G-Men began organizing the trainers to better watch and protect the coastline.

The concentration on Kanto proved disastrous in the end as eight months later another beast, the giant species publicly announced as Kaijus, attacked the island containing Dewford Town. The small island southwest of Hoenn was wiped off the map in less than two hours. It was only thanks to a well known town local that Littleroot was evacuated in time before the Kaiju arrived.

Many sacrifices were made, including Petalburg Gym Leader Norman and his pokémon, before the beast was finally killed. All around the world many people and pokémon began to wonder if Kaijus weren't localized to Kanto and Hoenn coasts but from the ocean itself.

While patrols went out into International waters in search of the Kaijus breeding ground, the Pokémon League were wracking their brains on how to quickly push back another inevitable Kaiju attack. Many scientists and Professors had reported that the Kaijus molecular structure were different than anything previously seen so capturing them using pokéball technology wouldn't work. Elite Trainers and even the champions of the world couldn't kill the beasts quickly without having access to an entire army of pokémon at their disposal.

Finally, the answer came from an unlikely source: a young, but gifted trainer from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum.

"These Kaijus are nothing but monsters. How to beat them? Make monsters of our own."

He had explained to the League that throughout his adventures in the known regions he was constantly pursued by a small group from Team Rocket. On some of the confrontations the Rocket members would use giant robots to block pokémon attacks and try to steal his pokémon. The young trainer said that only through stupid human error and flaws in the construction had led to the robots being destroyed.

In his closing statement he suggested to the Pokémon League that giant, human controlled mechs could deal with the Kaiju problem.

Without other ethical options and Champion Lance supporting the idea, the Jaeger program was born. Over the span of eight months, which thankfully didn't have a Kaiju attack, the giant mechs became the greatest scientific achievement in human history.

Through trial and error the Jaeger mechs needed the brain power of two people to operate a rough 1:1 ratio of control. The neural capacity to control a 200 ft, 2,500 ton robot was too much for a single pilot to handle. A human and pokémon pilot system could not be implemented as the process required the two pilots to "drift" their minds together. Pokémon and human brains differed greatly physically and mentally and could kill the two involved with a "drift".

The Jaeger mechs themselves were constructed by a joint effort among the known regions. Rare metals for specific parts were gifted by the Orange Islands and the distant Orre region. Scientists from Unova and Kalos designed the pilot controls and neural interface for the mechs. Engineers and workers poured in from Kanto, Jhoto, and Hoenn to build the mechanical monsters as quickly as possible.

Pokémon were involved in the construction and control of the Jaegers as well. Electric types handled the control and distribution of power from the energy core. Any special attacks related to a specific Jaeger were handled by a Pokémon capable of performing a similar attack. Separate from the neural computers and pilot controls were a single member from the Porygon family and a Rotom that handled any technical issues that came up while the mech is in combat that the pilots couldn't handle.

In the end twelve Jaegers, beginning of the Mark I's, were the first mechs made to protect the world and defeat the Kaiju attacks. They proved more than enough to kill the monsters before they reached any coastal towns. Soon the increasing number of attacks became routine but the monsters began changing and getting larger. Jaeger mechs began losing and more were needed to hold the coastal line. Years passed and still the Kaiju keep coming out of the ocean with no clear origin point.

The world economy is on the brink of collapse for funding the "Kaiju War" and a new plan is desperately needed, one plan to end the war once and for all.

* * *

**First fan fiction so any suggestions, comments, questions, etc. will be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Pokémon: **Porygon speech

_**Pokémon: **_Narrator speech

Pokémon: Normal speech

Kaiju War – Year 7

"**Code Red! Code Red! Category four Kaiju detected! All crew to their stations! Ms. Joy and Ms. Jenny report to prep room two. I repeat…"**

The scarred face of a lady awoke fully to the last sentence the announcement made. Processing the information for a bit, realization dawned that she and her partner are needed.

"Come on Brandy, wake up!" She all but yelled to her partner's face before slapping it across the cheek.

" Huh?" The woman mumbled for a second before her freckled face woke with a start. "What's going on?"

"Come on, get up!" Another, gentler, slap landed on the woman in bed. "We are needed this time. The twins are halfway around the world so it's up to us to defend Mossdeep from a category four Kaiju." The woman standing left her partner to wake up fully while she quickly got ready. Five minutes later she headed for the door while pulling her pink hair into a ponytail. "Don't keep me waiting so get a move on!"

The purple haired lady finally processed what was going on and nearly fell out of bed. "Category four Kaiju!?"

"**Ms. Joy and Ms. Jenny report to-"**

"Okay I'm on my way so please shut up!" Miranda quickly turned the corner and pushed open the door to reveal the room bustling with activity. People in medical gear are running back and forth around the room getting components for the two ranger pilots. Miranda took her place in the middle of the room and immediately people began assembling a suit around her body. By the time the scientists were applying the spine to her, Brandy quickly burst through the doors.

"About time you made it! Suit up and get ready for the neural handshake, we don't have much time before the Kaiju strikes."

"_**The thing about Yeager pilots is they need to have a strong mental connection between the two to have "drift compatibility". In the beginning, Elite trainers and even Champions volunteered to become ranger pilots. Unfortunately only a few select could drift decently with another; mostly twins, those who exclusively did double battles and a few gifted with psychic abilities.**_

_**In a surprising twist, Nurse Joys and Officer Jenny's had the strongest "drift" compatibility of anyone. No matter what combination of Joy and/or Jenny "drifted" they were the best pilots for any Yaeger. Whether they wanted to or not, the two underappreciated families of the world were suddenly looked upon to become heroes."**_

After the two were finally suited up they were ushered into the cockpit of Mossdeep's Yeager: Wave Scorcher.

The overall look of the Mark III mech was designed after a Xatu with a slightly thicker build and shorter wings on the arms. The head was more elongated than the mystic pokémon but still kept the beak and two feathers in the back. The hands were painted differently than the main body as the left hand is painted orange with its fingers yellow while the left was painted entirely gray.

With the help of a few scientists the two pilots attached themselves to the motor controls on the Yeager. With everything in place the two waited for their orders before the neural handshake could commence.

"Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, this is Professor Birch speaking. We've detected a category four Kaiju on the other side of Mossdeep, five miles off the coast so you'll have to be quick before it reaches the mainland." The radio went silent as the two looked at the giant holographic screen in front of them. The screen came to life and showed Mossdeep as well as the five miles of ocean around the island.

"Professor I'm not a nurse anymore so stop calling me that. Besides that the map is showing us a group of boats on the southeastern side of the island. We should make our way over there first and see if they can make it to the harbor." Miranda turned to see a frown on Brandy's face. The officer quickly changed her face to a smiling one while nodding, agreeing with Miranda's suggestion.

"That's a negative Joy! Your main mission is to protect the Space Center situated at the East side of the island at all costs. Do you hear me? At all costs! Category four Kaiju's are the biggest we've seen so far and have already taken Yeagers with them to their graves. I'll explain later but right now start the neural handshake, time is short."

"Yes sir." Brandy turned to see Miranda keeping her anger in check. "Don't be so hard on him, he doesn't know."

Miranda rolled her eyes in annoyance and turned away in a huff. "Of course he knows and the only reason you do is because you're a Joy. Clear your head girl and let's start the neural handshake."

"**Neural handshake starting in 10…9…"**

Any time of day the Space Center in Mossdeep was buzzing with activity but when the sun went down the place would become a graveyard. Anyone who was out tonight and looked over to the center would see spotlights centered on a rocket without a shuttle. It seemed tonight the Space Center would be launching something besides humans into space.

The inside of the main building was in chaos as people are running around, making sure the rocket is one hundred percent ready to launch. One man, the command leader, stood still and watched everyone doing their jobs correctly until one person came up to him.

"Jack, we've just got the weather report updated and the storm that suddenly appeared over us won't be going away for some time."

Jack looked at the report, frowning, before looking at the giant windows that showed the launch pad. Rain was pouring by the buckets but the wind seemed to be dead at the moment. How long until it picked up he didn't know but he wasn't going to wait to find out. "We don't have a choice Johnson, the Shatterdome has personally informed me that a Kaiju is headed this way. We have to launch now or risk that monster destroying the rocket and the satellite within." He turned from his colleague to face the numerous people working at their stations. "All right people listen up! Forget the flight plans and go to emergency preparations, we launch as soon as possible. A Kaiju is coming this way and I'll be damned if it destroys all that we have worked on so let's go people!"

"Jack!" The man looked to his friend's shouting and found him pointing out the window. What he saw outside made him freeze in place; past the rocket was the ocean and something gigantic was currently rising out of it: the Kaiju.

"Come on people, let's move!"

The spotlights that were showcasing the rocket swiveled towards the ocean where the Kaiju started emerging. The light blue body became easily seen while the head seemed to be parting the waters before emerging. A large jaw, nearly half the length of the creature, became the distinctive feature as the long mouth opened up to a roar while showing off its razor sharp teeth. The creature sported large fins on its forelegs and one on its back which went ended at its small tail. After signaling its entrance with the roar it focused its attention to the rocket on top of the cliff.

The cliff posed no challenge as the monster easily dwarfed it in height and stood taller than the rocket if its stood on its hind legs. Placing its forepaws on the edge of the cliff the Kaiju opened its long jaw, intent on biting the rocket in two. A few yards from its bite target a loud, deep foghorn resounded throughout the Space Center. Trapper swiveled its head, taking a few seconds with its long jaw, and narrowed its eyes as another gigantic creature appeared.

The creature was shrouded in darkness before the searchlights centered on Wave Scorcher who sent out another deep foghorn. The Yeager turned on its own searchlights, two mounted in its shoulder and the main ones coming from the 'eyes' of the Xatu head. With the target in sight it spread its legs and brought its arm forward, ready for a fight.

Trapper gave a shrill yell before pushing itself off the cliff to meet its new enemy. Huge chunks of the cliff came off when the Kaiju pushed off it and unknown to anyone, began destabilizing the surround cliff area.

The two behemoths sized each other up before Trapper made the first move. Closing its jaw tightly it puffed out its cheeks and seemed to be in the process of throwing up. The sound of rushing water could be heard before it opened its mouth, firing a stream of pressurized water at the mechanical giant. The stream measured twenty yards in circumference and judging by the looks of it could erode solid rock away in seconds.

Scorcher broke off its battle stance in favor of putting its left shoulder out and raising its forearm. Just before the stream hit, giant plates of metal sprang out of opened panels on the left forearm before connecting together to form a shield. The water slammed into the metal barrier with enough force to push Scorcher back but not enough to break the shield. The Yeager held steady until the attack ended before retracting the metal plates. Unfortunately the shield obscured the robots view and didn't have time to brace itself before the Kaiju slammed into Scorcher.

Trapper was able to unbalance the metal giant long enough to attack with its long jaw and sharp teeth.

"It's going to attack!"

"No shit! Ready your hand Brandy!" The two women braced for impact as the Kaiju closed its jaw around Scorcher's waist. Warning sounds went off as the computer showed the increasing pressure around the beasts jaw. "I'll hold it steady! Activate the saw!" The former nurse used her inactive hand to press a switch that allowed her to talk to the pokémon throughout the mech."Solrocks, get ready with your flamethrowers!"

"Sol!"

Trapper didn't let go of its adversary even though it knew it was open to a counterattack. It focused its attention on biting the mech in half. It could feel the metal skin in its bite start to buckle under the pressure.

Scorcher ignored its slowly shrinking waist and used its right hand to grab a hold of the Kaiju's forearm and hold it steady. Meanwhile the fingers in the Yeager's left hand all split into two before the tips receded to reveal sharp blades. A section of the palm popped out, taking the fingers with it and began rotating them. Soon the fingers were spinning fast enough to resemble a circular saw.

"Ready when you are Miranda!" Brandy thrust her hand out, ready to strike.

"I got its arm steady, slice it off." Miranda took a few seconds to flip some switches before hitting the intercom. "Okay Solrocks, fire on the green light!"

Scorcher's saw hand made a horizontal arc in front of itself while the right hand held the monster's arm steady. The saw met little resistance as it sliced through the creature's arm, severing it from the torso cleanly. While the left arm went across the Kaiju's body a panel on its forearm opened up to reveal a nozzle. A highly concentrated flamethrower attack spewed out of the nozzle, hitting and burning the creature's eye.

Trapper's body shook in pain but refused to let go of the mech with its jaw. Instead it ignored the loss of its limb and eye by applying more strength to its jaw. Using its strong neck muscles it lifted the robot off the ground before flinging it towards the Space Center.

"**Trajectory shows that end of flight arc will damage mission objective. Preparing front torso rockets to change trajectory."**

Two rockets appeared out of panels on Scorcher's chest and fired off for ten seconds. The Yeager's new, downward flight came crashing into the cliff with a loud thud, sending tremors through the weakened cliff structure and Space Center. The tremor went through the rocket while it began its final stage to lift off and giant speakers began counting off the seconds.

"T minus 30…"

**Warning, energy core damaged and fluctuating beyond control! Electrodes 1, 2, 3, and 5 deceased! Recommend shutting down all systems before rupture of energy core!**

"Bellay that order Porygon, we have to protect Mossdeep at all costs!" Miranda was frantically flipping switches to keep systems stable and to stop the deafening sound of alarms.

"Miranda, that Kaiju took a huge chunk out of our torso. We're losing energy at an incredible rate!" Brandy looked over the screen to see the damage done and if any other pokémon perished. "We have to finish this fight soon or the core could explode. Now, where is…brace for impact!"

Scorcher barely got back into a standing position before the beast pinned it to the cliff wall. Using its only arm the Kaiju stuck its claws in the gaping hole of the robot's torso. With a secure grip it specifically went for mech's arm that cut its own off and bite down with all its strength. Swiftly moving its head back the monster tore off the Yeager's arm at the elbow joint.

"Ahhh!" Brandy gripped her left arm in pain as sparks danced all over her armor.

"**Warning, energy core detonation is unavoidable! All crewmembers must evacuate by teleportation!"**

"Come on Brandy! I need your help to push this bastard away from Mossdeep. Use your legs woman!" Without waiting for a response Miranda used the Yeager's remaining arm to grab hold of the Kaiju's dorsal fin and began pushing the creature back. "Porygon, activate teleportation devices for all pokémon, including yourself."

"**Acknowledged, I will teleport when you are ready to teleport. Warning, some teleportation devices may be damaged and unusable."**

"Just do it! Save all you can!"

"**Understood."**

Scorcher kept pushing the Kaiju away from the Space Center at a slow pace. Meanwhile the rocket finished its final phase and ignited the engines, sending smoke everywhere.

"10…"

Trapper noticed the orange glow behind the mech and redoubled its effort to kill its enemy and destroy the rocket. With its claws still deep within the iron giant's torso, it opened its jaw once more and bit down on the robots head, ignoring the spike in pain from the metallic beak that pierced its tongue.

The two ladies looked around the cockpit to see the Kaiju's teeth had pierced the hull.

"Okay time to go, activate your escape teleport." Miranda flipped a lid open to reveal a special trigger and primed it to activate. She looked over to see her partner stare off into nothing. "Come on Brandy let's go!"

"Uh okay. Activate in 3...2…1." Both pushed their own red button. Miranda saw the familiar sparkle surround her and looked over to see none around Brandy. The former officer gave her a weak smile while tears rushed down her face. "I still believe in you Nurse Joy. Goodbye."

"What!? No, cancel the tel…"

Brandy watched her friend disappear in a shower of light and kept the small smile on her face even when the neural pain of controlling an entire Yeager exploded into her brain.

The rocket caring the highly delicate satellite launched into the stormy, night sky. Beneath the rocket's red glare Wave Scorcher's energy core erupted taking the Yeager, the Kaiju, and the Officer with it to the bottom of the ocean.


End file.
